Bottled Ships
by Kiyami
Summary: A day at the beach with Hyotei. Kabaji wants to build bottled ships, but some things prevent him from doing so. BONUS!Omake: A day in the life of the happily married couple Choutarou and Ryou.


**Bottled Ships**

**Kiyami: Well I wanted to write a different side of Kabaji then the one I wrote in Puppet. I also read about him liking bottled ships so I decided to write this. Be warned, much insane humor. I liked how this turned out and I enjoy giving Kabaji a real personality. I might write more involving this type of Kabaji. I'm starting to like him more and more. Love the Mune-P.**

**Probably the most random, silliest fanfic I ever wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

**

For Kabaji it was just another ordinary day with Atobe.

The two were out by the beach with the rest of Hyotei's tennis club regulars. It was a sort of party to celebrate the graduation of the seniors. The majority of the tennis regulars would move on to high school and the eager players who had been waiting for their chance would join the remainders.

"Hiyoshi!" Taki shouted before splashing the tennis player with the saltwater. He had been invited by the group to join along even though he was no longer a regular.

Gakuto joined in with the attack on Hiyoshi. Silently the said victim turned his back to them and trudged out of the water. Taki and Gakuto exchanged mischievous glances before tackling him to the ground. Oshitari looked on at the scene unfolding. He smirked as he watched the three boys rolling in the water.

Akutagawa Jiroh was sleeping. He hadn't even bother to lay out a towel, but merely collapsed onto the warm sand and fell asleep. It was a good thing Ohtori was there. The sweet kouhai had placed an umbrella over the narcoleptic to prevent any harmful sunburns.

Speaking of the said doubles player, he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Shishido, but no one seemed to care. Everyone had seen the pair sneaking off in one direction holding hands. It was rather obvious that they would want some time to themselves after all the two would be separated come the start of the new school year.

* * *

The doubles pair was sitting on a cliff not far from where the Hyotei tennis club was. They were both silent and looked in different directions. Hesitantly Ohtori's hand reached over and held onto Shishido's.

"Choutarou…"

"Shishido-san…"

"It'll only be for one year and then you'll be in high school with me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry, Choutarou! We'll see each other daily. There will always be tennis for us."

"But…Shishido-san?"

"Hm?"

"What if there's another…special someone?" Sadly Ohtori stared down at the ground. With his free hand he swirled patterns in the sandy ground.

"Nonsense! You'll always be the one person I'll love." Shishido reassured.

A smile crept onto Ohtori's face. "You too."

An awkward silence commenced. Shyly they glanced at each other with blushes forming on their faces when their eyes met. Slowly, painstakingly slowly they closed the gap between them. Their eyes closed in unison with lips barely centimeters apart.

* * *

But that's not the point. This is about Kabaji so shall we return to him? 

Anyway as I was saying for Kabaji it was just another ordinary day with Atobe.

Well not exactly normal since Atobe had dismissed his servants so he could have some private time with his teammates. Atobe, being the spoiled little brat that he is, could not stand being unserviced however. He felt his throat get parched and he felt too hot.

This is where Kabaji comes in.

Kabaji's hobby was making bottle ships. Patiently attaching every tiny piece of the ship to each other in a tiny glass bottle. It was a hobby that Kabaji thoroughly enjoyed and what better place to do it then a beach? In the distance Kabaji's eyes could see small colorful specks belonging to boats. He loves boats and ships, which many did not know. Unlike Gakuto, Kabaji had a hard time expressing himself.

Kabaji carefully manuevered his hand to place the piece of the ship inside the bottle. One mistake and he'd have to start all over again. Carefully…carefu

"Kabaji! Ore-sama is hot!"

Kabaji stopped what he was doing and placed the tools of his hobby on a nice foldable table he had brought along.

"Usu." Kabaji over-enthusiastically replied. He went over to his captain's bag and rummaged through it. Finally he took out a battery-run fan. It was not one of those tiny ones that made people seemed to have. It was larger, but not so large it wouldn't fit in a normal duffle bag.

He efficiently set up the fan on another foldable table next to Atobe. He flicked on the fan. Atobe gave a soft sigh of satisfaction, almost sounding like a cat.

"Thank you, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Quickly he returned to his precious bottle ships. The piece…Carefully, carefully!

"Ore-sama is thirsty, Kabaji! Fetch me some bottled water."

"Usu." Kabaji reluctantly got up and went to the cooler. He dug around in the ice for a while before triumphantly taking out an icy, cold bottle of water. Kabaji presented it to Atobe who thanked Kabaji yet again.

Now back to the bottled ship. It had taken him weeks to construct it. Now he would be able to finish it and add it to his massive collection. Just one more millimeter and

"Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ore-sama's bored. Go fetch me my dearest uke."

"Usu." Kabaji withdrew the thin tweezer-like item. Obeying Atobe's orders, he picked up Jiroh from where he slept and carried the sleepy boy to Atobe. While carrying him Jiroh woke up and sleepily looked around at his surroundings.

"Here, Kabaji, good." Atobe smirked as Kabaji placed Akutagawa on Atobe's lap. Jiroh, still in a sleepish daze, stared Atobe in the eye. Suddenly things clicked for him and he snuggled up against Atobe.

Jiroh could keep Atobe busy. That would mean he would finally get his bottled ship done! Finally!

Kabaji almost sprinted back to where he was. Almost being the key word. He had chosen instead to stick with his slow-paced walking.

"Us" Kabaji made a soft choking sound. "Uso!"

* * *

And then their lips touched. Shishido's soft hand reached up and cupped Ohtori's cheek. The hand moved up and he ran his fingers through the ashy colored hair. Ohtori on the other hand wrapped his arm around Shishido and pulled him closer. After several seconds they broke away.

"…Shishido-san…I love you." Ohtori smiled sheepishly.

"I love you too, Choutarou. Let's get married!" Shishido suggested.

And so Ohtori and Shishido got married. They had a double wedding where Gakuto and Oshitari were wed too. After the wedding they all went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Currently Ohtori is the head of a multimillionaire business while Shishido is a homemaker. They have two sons and one daughter. Ohtori and Shishido love each other very, very much. They express their love for each other every day with their daily one-hour sap session where they re-enact fanfictions found on the internet.

* * *

Er…Anyways back to Kabaji. Kabaji gawked at the broken glass, the disassembled pieces of his precious ship. Somehow the foldable table had fallen and coincidentally the bottled ship fell onto a rock jutting out of the sand. 

Kabaji felt like crying. Right there…just break down and cry. His life hopes and dreams shattered just like his bottled ship.

"Kabaji?" Ohtori called to the usually expressionless tennis player. Shishido's arm was slung around his neck in an affectionate manner. "Are you alright?"

"Usu."

The two continued on their way. Kabaji sat down, wiped away his tears, and took out a box. A box with pieces to make a bottled ship.

* * *

**Omake : A Day in the Ohtori Residence.**

"Akira! Keita! Yukiko! Breakfast!" The mother of the house called from the kitchen.

Three children came running down the stairs. First came Akira, the oldest. He took after his "father" with ashy colored hair and sweet, puppy brown eyes. Next came Yukiko. Yukiko had long, silvery hair, but sharp eyes like her "mother's." She seemed to act the most boyish of all of her siblings with a blue cap placed on top of her hair. She was the only one who didn't wear dresses. Last came Keita who was named after a certain captain. He resembled the captain not only by name, but by his personality. He had his "mother's" brown hair and his "mother's" brown eyes.

Keita stood at the top of the stairs with a plastic flower in his mouth. He lifted a finger into the air and smirked down at his siblings. "Ore-sama—"

"Keita! Hurry up and get down here!" The 'motherly' figure of the house shouted while holding a butter knife threateningly.

"Mom! You're going to ruin ore-sama's perfect entrance!" Keita complained as he stomped down the stairs. He spat out the plastic flower.

"Now, now, Keita, do what your mother says." Choutarou, the father, said as he walked by. His fingers fumbled to tie the tie.

"Choutarou, come here, let me do that for you." Mother Ryou muttered while fixing the tie.

"Mom's not even a real woman…" Keita muttered while walking by his parents.

"Keita!" Choutarou cried out.

Mother Ryou collapsed onto his knees and started to sob in his hands. His hair fell in front of his face since he had let it grow out again. Ryou even went as far as dressing as a woman to keep up his charade. Choutarou kneeled by his "wife" to comfort him.

"Keita didn't mean that." Choutarou reassured.

"Yes, ore-sama did."

"I should…have known…I should…have…had that…sex change. I'm a horrible mother!" Ryou cried out and grabbed his hair. He took the knife and tried to cut his long hair, which was rather ineffective. He started to cry in his hands again until he caught sight of the clock.

"Ah, shit! It's almost time!" Ryou got up as if nothing happened. He straightened his clothes by the window and fixed his hair. "Is everything ready for them?" Ryou asked while wandering around in the hallway, glancing at the rooms.

"Yes, honey."

"Mommy! Yukiko's making fun of me again!" Akira shouted from the kitchen.

Choutarou rushed in there before Ryou could lose his temper. "What happened now?"

"Yukiko's making fun of me!" Akira accused.

"Not my fault you wear my clothes." Yukiko snapped.

"Mommy and Daddy say I look good in pink." Akira mumbled quietly.

"Cheh." Yukiko slid off her seat and walked back up to her room.

Then the doorbell rang. Mama Ryou cursed again when he realized he was missing his pearl necklace. Yukiko slammed her door dramatically before racing down the stairs. Akira cried out with glee and made sure there were no stains on his nice pink dress. Keita raced to the door.

"Uncle Atobe-sama!"

* * *

**Kiyami: The Omake…I know it's so very messed up. Don't even ask how the children came…please. Shall I continue the omake? Yes or no? If I continue it'll include the rest of the tennis club…Yes including Uncle Atobe.**

**Please, creators of The Prince of Tennis, start a second series after Konomi sensei makes a good amount of stuff. Please make a chibi episode for the rival teams. I want Rival Team Families! Or at least create a spin-off series devoted entirely to chibi episodes.**

**Mmyes, I love little Keita.**


End file.
